La course ( fanfiction Delena )
by go delenalovee
Summary: résumé: Stefan est à nouveau parti avec Klaus sauf que cette fois il l'a visiblement fait de son plein-gré en abandonnant Elena ! Mais Elena refuse de laisser Stefan avec Klaus et elle pense qu'il ne l'a pas abandonnée est-ce vrai ? partant à la recherche de son bien-aimé avec Damon. Il vont affronter tous les dangers et réussir à retrouver Stefan ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis nouvelle sur ce site et après avoir lus de nombreuses fics je me lance . S'il vous plaît dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je suis prête à accepter des critiques ou des choses qui pourrais me faire avancer ! Merci d'avance

La course:

résumé: Stefan est à nouveau parti avec Klaus sauf que cette fois il l'a visiblement fait de son plein-gré en abandonnant Elena ! Mais Elena refuse de laisser Stefan avec Klaus et elle pense qu'il ne l'a pas abandonnée est-ce vrai ? partant à la recherche de son bien-aimé avec Damon , il vont affronter tous les dangers et réussir à retrouver Stefan . Seulement Klaus ne voulant pas laisser son "camarade " s'en aller , il va ordonné à ses hybrides de poursuivre Damon et de ramener Elena pour fabriquer de nouveau hybrides ...

chapitre 1:

PDV Elena :

Puisque ma journée était dédiées aux mauvaises nouvelles , je me dit que je ne pouvais pas faire mieux que d'aller dans ma chambre _**." C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à pleurer et m'énerver . heureusement pour moi Jeremy n'est pas là ni Alaric ce qui m'évite des explications quant à mon humeur**_"pensais-je sarcastiquement . Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur moi, pourquoi c'est une question qui me revient presque chaque jour dans ma tête .  
mon téléphone vibra et cela me fit sortir de mes pensée .Il affichait Bonnie , je ne savais que faire , répondre et "affronter" ma meilleure amie ou tout simplement faire "la morte" ? je pris mon téléphone et décidais de décrocher :

E -" Allô ?  
B -Elena c'est Bonnie ! ça va ? elle paraissait légèrement affoler  
E - heu ...oui très bien pourquoi il y a un problème ? je m'étais contrôler et je trouvais que je me débrouillait bien sur ce coup là  
B - Je ne sais pas j'ai juste eu l'impression que tu avais des problèmes et ...

je la coupais prenant peur de ce qu'elle allais me dire

E -non ne t'inquiètes pas Bonnie je vais bien, mais tu as eu une vision ?  
B - Non pas exactement plutôt une sorte de pressentiment  
E - hey bien je pense que tu t'ai trompé pour une fois car je vais très bien !  
B - Ok mais tu veux que...  
E - écoute Bonnie je doit raccrocher je te rappelle se soir au revoir Bonnie  
B - Non attends Elena je ..."

"BIP,BIP,BIP..."

PDV Bonnie :

Elena venais de me raccrocher au nez et je savais que mon intuition n'était pas infondée Elena avais eu une voix bizarre et m'avais parlé de façon étrange . Je sais qu'elle m'en voudrait si j'appelais Damon mais je me faisais vraiment du soucis . Prenant mon téléphone je composai le numéro de Damon .  
" BIP,...BIP,...BIP "

D -" Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bonnie tu veux que je t'emmène à l'école peut-être ? répondit-il avec un ton moqueur .  
B - Très drôle Damon c'est au sujet d'Elena ! fis-je. j'entendis Damon reprendre son sérieux comme il le fessait tout le temps quand il entendait le nom Elena .  
D - Il y a un problème qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Et la je doutais fallait-il vraiment que je dise tout à Damon sachant que Elena allait peut-être très bien elle avais peut-être juste besoins de repos et je savais qu'avec Damon ce n'est pas possible de se reposer

D - OH BONNIE ? Fit Damon qui s'inquiétait vraiment maintenant  
B - Je... non ... mais enfaîte c'est que ...  
D - Bonnie accouche je ne vais pas faire ma nuit au téléphone surtout avec toi !  
B - non mais laisse enfaîte je pense que ça va aller  
D - Ah non,non,non tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a et tout de suite !  
B - Ok bon alors je ne suis sûre de rien mais j'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment au sujet d'Elena et je l'ai appeler mais elle me paraissait super bizarre, elle avait une voix étrange et elle m'a presque raccrocher au nez !  
D - Peut-être qu'elle n'a tout simplement pas envie de t'entendre raconter des conneries répondit-il.

Ne prenant pas compte de sa dernière réponse je répondis

B - Ecoute Damon tu fais comme tu veux moi je te dis juste qu'elle ne va pas bien maintenant si tu préfère laisser Klaus se charger d'elle c'est ton problème mais moi c'est ma meilleure amie alors j'y vais !  
D - Non c'est bon tu as raison je vais aller voir si elle va bien et je te retiens au courant d'accord ? elle est chez elle ?  
B - d'accord ! heu oui il me semble fais vite! Et n'oublie pas de me rappeler ! répondis-je fière d'avoir pût convaincre Damon Salavatore .  
D - Ok a + "

PDV Damon :

Je courais, je courais aussi vite que je pouvais et je priait pour que Bonnie la sorcière se soit tromper et que Elena aille très bien .  
j'arrivais enfin devant la porte de la maison d'Elena et j'allais sonner quand j'entendis quelqu'un pleurer c'était elle, c'était ma princesse , ma Elena . je courus à vitesse vampirique vers l'endroit d'où venais les pleurs . Les larmes venaient de la chambre de ma princesse , je me dépêchai de monter les quelques marches qui me séparaient d'elle . Arriver devant la porte, je l'ouvris et là je la vis ...

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela mérite la suite ? Ce serais gentil si vous me laissiez des review


	2. Chapitre 2 :

Coucou, je vous poste le deuxième chapitre tout de suite en ayant pas eu de réponses ;( dites moi si c'est nul comme ça,ça me permettrai d'être fixer , sinon je serais ravie que vous me laissiez des reviews s'il vous plaît ;) bon en attandant voici le deuxième chapitre .

chapitre 2 

PDV Damon :

Elle était là , assise contre son lit la tête dans les bras et elle pleurait ,elle pleurait tellement qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu ouvrir la porte de sa chambre . Je me précipitais pour voir qu'elle était son problème et la consoler . Je m'accroupie près d'elle et posais un bras sur ses épaules . Elle releva aussitôt la tête . Elle avais les yeux très humides et le nez rougit par les larmes .  
D -" Elena, ma princesse, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
E - Je... Non ç-ça v-v va ... je vais bien fit-elle en reniflant  
Elle croyais vraiment que j'allais "gober" ça .  
D - Arrête Elena je sais que tu ne vas pas bien tu n'es pas le genre de fille a pleurer pour rien alors dis moi la vérité et ne me mens pas cette fois ! fit-je d'un ton doux pour ne pas la brusquer  
E - je...C'est Stefan... fit-elle en pleurant encore plus qu'avant .  
je l'a pris contre moi et la consolais en me demandant ce que mon idiot de frère avais encore bien pût lui faire subir .  
D - Quoi Stefan qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? répondis-je angoisser  
E - Il...Il... elle aspira un grand "bole d'air" et renifla puis elle se lança. Il est parti avec Klaus et il est parti de son plein-gré finit-elle en pleurant de nouveau .  
J'était très étonné jamais j'aurai imaginé ce scénario je ne pensais pas du tout mais alors pas du tout que Stefan avais replongé . Il me disais qu'il allais bien et qu'il était content de ne plus être le "camarade " de cet horrible originel . Alors pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Là j'était larguer . Elena attendais toujours une réponse de ma part et je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais rien répondu .  
D - Ecoute Elena il n'est peut-être pas avec Klaus après tout qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
E- Il... tiens finit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe ouverte .  
je la pris et lut son contenu .

_** "Elena ,**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolé mais je vais faire court . Je part avec Klaus . Et ne me cherche pas car je le veux . Klaus est quelqu'un de bien je l'apprécie beaucoup maintenant et partir avec lui est un choix et non une contrainte . Bref, Elena je t'avertie par le bief de cette lettre que je ne veux plus te voir de toute façon tu es humaine et moi je suis un vampire on n'aurais jamais dût se mettre ensemble c'était une des plus grave erreurs de ma vie . J'aimerais que, à partir de ce moment, tu oublie tout de moi et tout de notre relation . Si ça peut te consoler sache que je ne t'aime plus , je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour toi et c'est mieux ainsi . **_

_** veut toujours ton sang pour faire ses hybrides et je ne pourrais pas te protéger . **_  
_**voilà je t'ai tout dit, adieu **_

_**stefan."**_

je finis cette lettre avec des yeux rond comme des billes car cela me paraissait impossible je pensais que ce n'était pas mon frère qui avais écrit cette lettre mais je vis à contre-coeur que c'était bien son écriture . Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour consoler Elena visiblement mon frangin n'aimait plus ma princesse_** "bon point pour moi "**_pensais-je . _**"non il ne faut pas que j'ai ce genre de pensée , il faut plutôt réconforter Elena"**_ . Je pris Elena dans mes bras et calais sa tête contre mon épaule en tapotant légèrement sur son dos .

D - Elena,écoute ma puce je suis désolé ,je ... Tout va bien se passer , on va le retrouver d'accord je vais t'aider .  
E - Mais comment ? Il... Il ne veux plus me voir il ne m'aime plus . fit-elle en sanglotant et elle courut vers sa salle de bain sans que je puisse réagir . Je me mit devant la porte et toquais à plusieurs reprise sans réponse .  
D - Elena écoute moi bien je te promet que je vais t'aider a retrouver mon id... mon frère finis- je en espérant qu'elle n'ai pas entendu .  
E - Et si il ne veux pas qu'on le retrouve si ce qu'il dit dans la lettre est vrai si il ne m'aime pas ...  
D - Elena je connais mon frère d'accord et je sais qu'il n'aurais jamais fait ça . Ca ne peut pas être lui il n'aurais jamais dit ça . ce n'est pas lui finit-je désespérer .

Elle ouvrit la porte et sécha ses larmes .

E - C'est vrai ? fit-elle tout bas .  
D - Oui . fit-je d'un ton qui se voulais être rassurant .  
E - Tu as raison il faut vite le retrouver pendant qu'il en est encore temps . je vais essayer d'appeler son téléphone portable et j'irais voir à la pension si il a pris quelque affaires pendant ce temps toi ...  
D - hop hop hop attends Elena pas si vite laisse moi parler . d'abord il est hors de question que tu ailles à la pension il pourrais y avoir Klaus , et tu sais que il veut toujours fabriquer ses fichus hybrides alors il est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule  
E - Mais non je veux y aller, il faut que j'aille voir s'il te plaît Damon ? supplia t-elle .

Je ne tenais absolument pas à ce qu'elle y aille après tout je pouvais bien y aller tout seul mais je savais que madame était très têtue et que à coup sûr elle allais me suivre ou pire y aller toute seule, chose que je voulais absolument évité . C'est alors à contre-coeur que je cédais .

D - Bon d'accord !  
E - Oh OUAiS je ...  
D - Mais à une seule condition l'interrompis-je  
E - tout ce que tu voudras .  
D - 1) je viens avec toi  
2) si stefan est encore à la pension tu reste derrière moi et tu ne vas pas dans ses bras  
3) si à un moment ou un autre je te dis de t'enfuir ou je te dis on s'en vas tu m'obéit ! est ce que tout est compris ?  
E - Oui tout est compris on peut y aller ?  
D - d'accord on y va .

pdv elena :

Damon venais d'accepter j'avais enfin un peu d'espoir depuis le début de la journée je courut chercher ma veste qui était en bas et je pris les clefs pour bloquer la porte . J'était devant la porte j'attendais impatiemment Damon qui ne se pressais pas du tout: il marchais .

E - Allez Damon, dépêche toi on va peut-être le louper de peu s'il te plaît dépêche !  
D - Oh c'est bon tu est vraiment pas patiente .

je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à sa remarque et le pris par la main pour qu'il court un peu mais je me rendis vite compte que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu . Car il s'arrêta et me regarda avec des yeux mi-étonné mi-content .

E - je...Oups désolée  
D - pas grave! si seulement tu le fessait de ta pleine conscience .murmura t-il .  
E - tu as dit quoi ?  
D - Je... Non rien laisse allons-y fit-il en se dépêchant cette fois .

je fermais la porte à clef et partie le rejoindre . Il était déjà dans ma voiture et je me demandais comment il avais pût l'ouvrir . Visiblement monsieur avais décider de conduire .

E - Où est-ce que tu as pris les clefs de MA voiture ?  
D - HAHA tu ne le sauras jamais fit-il avec un sourire narquois .

je décidais de laisser ce chapitre de côté pour me reconcentrer sur Stefan . Damon démarra sans plus attendre . Le trajet se termina sans un mot . Moi je regardais par ma fenêtre et lui tapotais sur le volant et chantonnais un air de musique qui m'était inconnu . Nous arrivions enfin devant la maison de Damon et Stefan . Je commençais à sortir de la voiture mais Damon me rattrapa le bras et mis sa main sur ma bouche . Je paniquais . qu'est-ce qu'il se passais ?

Voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! :) Please laissez moi des review ça m'encouragerais


	3. Chapitre 3 :

Bonjour :) Merci beaucoup mure-framboise pour son commentaire , ça me fait plaisir d'avoir enfin une review ! Donc voici la suite . J'espere que vous l'aimerais et que vous me laisserez des commentaires .

Chapitre 3 :

pdv Damon :

Elena était déjà en train d'ouvrir la portière pour vite aller voir mon frère , quand j'entendis Klaus et Stefan , ils étaient dans la pension , pension que Elena voulais rejoindre .Je tirais brusquement Elena vers moi , et pour ne pas qu'elle parle et donc que Klaus l'entende ,je mis ma main sur sa bouche . Elle se debattie au début et je ne sais comment , elle compris . voyant qu'elle ne bougeais plus et qu'elle attendais ma réaction , je me reconcentrais sur Klaus et Stefan .

S - "Bon ça yes , j'ai tout . On peut y aller ? fit mon frère  
K - Oui allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps ! Tu as pris des poches de sang pour la route ?  
S - oui j'en ai 12 et je me suis dit que s'il y en avais pas assez on prenderas des humains . fit Stefan .  
K - Tu as raison chère camarde tout est parfait alors allons-y ! "

Je fit les gros yeux ; ils arrivaient et Elena était juste à côté de moi . Je savais que Klaus voulais le sang d'Elena pour fabriquer ses fichus hybrides . J'ouvrit la porte à vitesse vampirique et je pris Elena par le bras et la tirais pour aller nous planquer et ainsi éviter que Klaus trouve Elena . Celle-ci ne courrais évidement pas à ma vitesse , je la plaçais donc sur mon dos et repris ma course . Tout à coup j'entendis un " ATTENTION " et avant même d'avoir le temps de faire quelque chose, je heurtais un "homme " . Je me réveillais quelque seconde après et je vit qu'Elena n'était plus près de moi . je paniquais , je stressais . je me relevais et j'avais en face de moi Stefan et Klaus qui tenais fermement Elena

D -" NON lâches-là ! criais-je avec le ton le plus méchant que j'avais en réserve .  
E - Stefan qu'est ce qu'il te prends c'est moi E... "clac" Klaus mis une gifle à Elena ce que me fit lui bondir dessus . Klaus avais lâcher Elena et celle-ci tomba à terre  
D - cours Elena cours !

Et je partis dans un combat perdu d'avance contre Klaus .

pdv elena : 

klaus avais lever la main sur moi ce qui fût le geste de trop pour Damon il m'avais ordonné de m'enfuir et il s'était jeter sur Klaus . Je lui avais promis de m'enfuir si jamais il me le disais mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser là . Alors je partis chercher un pieu pour aider Damon . je courut le plus vite possible et j'entendis Damon hurler . J'était terroriser . Je me cachais dans le buisson le plus proche.

K - " TROUVE MOI CETTE HUMAINE . ordonna Klaus à Stefan .

je regardais par un petit trou et je vis Damon allonger avec une grosse flaque de sang . Je pris une branche pour me défendre et... Une main se posa sur ma bouche sans que j'ai le temps de crier. C'était Stefan .

S - Je l'ai trouver .

je me défendais autant que je pouvais , mais rien à faire il m'emmenais vers Klaus . Damon était en train de se réveiller et pas si tôt debout qu'il criait déjà :

D -NON LÂCHE LA ! STEFAN LAISSE LA PARTIR ELLE N'A RIEN FAIT !  
S - trop tard mon frère .  
D - ESPÈCE DE SALLE C** TU ME LE PAIERAS !

Stefan ne répondit pas et s'arrêtais . Il me regardais avec un sourire narquois .

S -alors c'est le grand amour avec Damon à ce que je vois ?  
E - non Stefan je te promets il n'y à rien entre nous mais pourquoi tu fais ça qu'est ce qu'il te prends c'est ton frère !  
S - Je préfère Klaus .

Et je n'eut pas le temps de répondre que je me retrouvais face à Klaus et Stefan me serrais si fort que j'en avais presque mal . Klaus pris Damon par le cou . Il était trop faible pour pouvoir se défendre .Il me regardais comme pour vérifier si tout allais bien . Là je me rendis compte que tout ça était de ma faute , c'est moi qui avais voulu venir . une larme glissa le long de ma joue non pas par douleur mais surtout par peur

D - Stefan arrête tu lui fait mal ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prends tu l'aimes non ?  
S - Non ! Katherine vaut mieux qu'elle .

Là s'en fût trop pour moi je pris le bout de branche que j'avais sous mon pull et je le planta dans le ventre à Stefan juste histoire de le retenir . Mais je ne pouvais rien faire contre Klaus alors je pris la même tactique que pour Elaijah , je le menaçais .

E - lâches-le ou je me tue direct et tu pourras dire adieu à tes nouveaux hybrides .  
D - Non 'lena ne fais pas ça !  
K - Tu n'oserais pas .  
E - lâche-le . et je te promet que je te donnerais de mon sang .  
K - Quand ?  
E - quand Damon sera en sécurité .  
K - D'accord .

Il lâcha Damon et il se dirigea vers moi. Damon tomba à terre et moi je savais que Klaus allais prendre mon sang sans plus attendre . Mais sans prévenir ...

D - Si tu fais ça , tu ne vas pas revoir ton boucher de si tôt .

En effet , Damon était juste au-dessus de Stefan avec la branche ,que j'avais planter dans son ventre trente seconde plus tôt ,positionner pour être planter dans le coeur de Stefan .

K - Elle me l'a promis . cria-t'il  
D - Et moi je te promet de le tuer .  
S - Mais je suis ton frère .  
D - La ferme Stef' vu ce que tu as osé faire à Elena et moi-même je ne pense pas que tu peux te permettre de dire que tu es mon frère ok ? Parce que il y a dix minutes, ça ne te dérangeais pas que ton ami l'hybride me tue moi ou Elena . Alors maintenant Klaus rends moi Elena et ne lui prends pas de sang . Du moins pas aujourd'hui .  
K - Ok très bien je cède mais je te préviens que je reviendrait pour prendre ce qui m'appartiens ! Alors rester dans le coins ! fit-il avec un sourire sadique .  
Klaus me lâcha et me "jeta " vers Damon . Celui-ci me rattrapa et lâcha mon amour perdu temporairement .

Voilà alors c'était bien ?Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît !


	4. chapitre 4:

Coucou tout le monde . Je tiens d'abord à remercier les trois personne qui ont commenter ma fic ça me fait plaisir . Il y aura peut-être quelques fautes dans ce chapitre mais j'aifait du mieux que je pouvais . Donc voici le chapitre 4 et bonne lecture . Laisser un petit com pour me faire plaisir s'il vous plaît.

Chapitre 4 :

PDV Elena:

Nous partîmes en direction de ma voiture afin de rentrer en vitesse . J'étais très contente que Damon n'ai rien et que finalement Klaus n'ai pas pris mon sang pour ces hybrides . Je restais quand même choquer de Stefan et de ce qu'il avait osé faire je restais persuader que ce n'était pas Stefan peut-être que klaus l'a hypnotisé me dis-je pour me réconforter. Mais j'étais quand même très mal je me sentais trahis . j'avais mal au coeur , il battais plus fort que d'habitude, mes jambes tremblaient ainsi que mes mains . Et le pire c'est que je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis de Damon . Après tout c'est à cause de moi que nous sommes venus à la pension . Je voulais juste voir Stefan et le raisonner . j'avais réussi, je l'avais vu mais Damon a failli mourir à cause de ça et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie . Surtout si il ne me le pardonnais pas . Je décidais donc de lui demander pardon .

E - Oh Damon je suis tellement désolée tout est de ma faute pardonne moi .  
D - Non Elena tu n'y est pour rien . Mon salop de frère va me le payer tu peux me croire . Ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal ? fit-il avec un ton extrêmement doux  
E - Non tout vas bien et toi tu vas t'en remettre ?  
D - Oui ne t'inquiète pas !  
E - OK alors je... tu veux venir chez moi ? fis-je sur un ton embrasser .  
D - Oh oui pas de problème répondit-il du taco-tac !  
je souris et nous partîmes récupérer ma voiture afin de rentrer .

PDV Caroline :

J'était en train de regarder la télévision et comme d'habitude il n'y avais rien, Ma mère était comme d'habitude à son boulot, Bonnie ne répondais pas comme très souvent , Elena était comme tout le temps trop occuper avec les deux frères SALVATORE donc pas de réponse non plus . Arrggg ça m'énervais vraiment à croire que j'était bonne qu'à m'ennuyer ! J'étais visiblement la "bouche-trou" de tout le monde .  
tiens pas exemple tout a l'heure j'ai essayé de faire la conversation à Matt et il m'a carrément envoyer bouler . Non mais franchement , je suis si chiante que ça ? Bon je veux bien admettre que je suis un peu trop bavarde et peut-être un tout petit pot de colle , mais bon c'est pas une raison .  
"ding dong"  
je me demandais qui cela pouvais être . mais j'était quand même joyeuse un peu de compagnie me remonterais le morale parce...

K - Bonjour Caroline .  
C - finalement j'aurais préférer rester seule fis-je sur un ton sarcastique .  
K - Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais avec un de mes ami  
C - Klaus , au risque d'être vulgaire , je tiens à te dire que J'EN AI RIEN A F*****

je lui fermais la porte au nez . je n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à voir mon pire ennemi qui en plus de ça essayais d'être gentil ( ce qui ne collais pas avec sa tête )  
"ding dong "

C - Quoi encore ?  
K - je voulais aussi te prévenir que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire Elena est très bien protéger!  
C - QUOI ? m'écriais-je . Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Elena espèce d'ordure  
K - Ne t'en fait pas pour elle ! répondit-il .  
Et en n'ayant même pas le temps de riposter , il était déjà parti .  
je fermais la porte et composais en vitesse le numéros d'Elena  
" BIP,BIP,BIP" ! Décidément ce n'était pas mon jour ,ça ne répondais pas . A croire que j'était maudite . Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je me fessais un sang d'encre depuis 3 minutes (Bah quoi je suis ce genre de personne qui stress beaucoup ) quand je reçus un SMS de Elena disant qu'elle ne pouvais pas répondre mais qu'elle allais bien . Je me demandais aussitôt comment elle avais sût que je voulais m'assurer de sa santer . Je suis si prévisible que ça ?

PDV Damon :

Nous étions dans la voiture de Elena .Celle-ci avait insister pour conduire et je l'avais laisser faire car 'étais légèrement affaibli à cause de ce co***** de Klaus ! J'étais surtout en colère contre Stefan pour ce qu'il avais oser faire à Elena ( lui qui disais l'aimer plus que tout ) .Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi et comment il avait pût faire et je restais persuader que ,même si il disait le contraire , il le fessait pas de son plein-gré . Klaus lui avait obliger ! Elena me sortis de mes pensée car elle se gara sur le côté de la route et on était pas arriver. Elle sembla se souvenir d'un inconvénient ou d'une chose pas très "cool" .

E - Damon , Jeremy est chez moi et je... enfin je voudrais pas qu'il te vois arriver chez moi parce que je vais devoir lui donner des explications et que je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps sans lui dire toute la vérité et après si il sait toute la vérité il va vouloir me protéger et c'est une chose ...  
D - Elena , c'est bon j'ai compris . fis-je en rigolant ,tu veux que je passe par la fenêtre ? Ou alors je ne viens tout simplement pas chez toi !  
E - heu non . Enfin si tu viens chez moi ! Jer' ne passera pas la nuit chez moi  
D - Oh hey ben génial alors il part à quelle heure ?  
E -heu 23 heures ! fit-elle  
D - 23 heures ? fis-je avec les yeux ronds . Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire jusqu'à cette heure là ?  
E - heu je sais pas on pourrais par exemple déjà aller manger ?  
D - hum ouais tu as raison ! je vais t'emmener dans un restaurant que j'aime bien ok ?  
E - d'accord si tu veux merci ! Mais je n'ai pas d'argent ! fit-elle comme si sa la gênais pas (alors que c'était tout le contraire) . Elle me fit rire .  
D - J'en ai moi fis-je en tapotant sur ma tête pour lui faire comprendre que je pourrais hypnotiser le serveur ou le caissier ou les deux .  
E - Ok bon bah allons-y ! Tu m'y guidera !  
D - Ah non je suis pas d'accord je conduis ou j'y vais pas c'est comme tu veux . fis-je en prenant le ton d'un homme d'affaire .  
E - Oh non s'il te plaît j'ai envie de conduire tu auras juste à me dire tourne à droite ou à gauche . fit-elle fesant la moue .  
D - Non je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de conduire pourquoi c'est toi qui aurais le droit de conduire et pas moi ?  
E - Parce que c'est ma voiture! répliqua t-elle .  
D - Oui mais tu as déjà conduit jusqu'à cet endroit . lançais-je on montrant du doigt tout le paysage .  
E - Les femmes d'abord . fit-elle en rigolant .  
D - Tu as commencer donc j'ai appliquer la règle d'or .  
E - Je t'ai défendu tout à l'heure devant klaus .  
D - En même temps c'est de ta faute si on était devant Klaus tu as tenu à aller voir ton bien-aimé et voilà où ça nous a mené .  
E - Tu as raison je suis une idiote .

**_"Et mince c'est moi l'idiot là !"_**

D - Mais non c'est moi qui suis bête je n'aurais jamais dût dire ça je ne le pensais pas désolé princesse .  
E - Mais si et tu avais raison .  
D - Mais non j'avais tord je voulais juste avoir un meilleur argument que toi pour conduire et pour me faire pardonner de cette méchante réplique , je te laisse conduire .  
E - Non toi conduis je te dois bien ça pour tout à l'heure .  
D - Mais non tu me dois rien du tout puisque tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie .  
E - Oui mais je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si je n'avais pas tant tenue à voir Stefan .  
D - Et nous on ne saurais pas en train de se prendre la tête pour rien si je n'avais pas lancer cette réplique . Donc c'est de ma faute donc tu conduis !  
E - Oui mais cette réplique était vrai .  
D - Mais non .  
E - Mais si  
D - Puisque je te dis que non !  
E - Et moi je te dis que si !  
D - Oh et pi zut je conduis tu as gagné .  
E - Ok tu vois quand tu veux .  
D - n'en rajoute pas .  
Je descendis de la voiture pour aller de l'autre côté et Elena en fit de même . C'est ainsi que je pris enfin le volant .**_ "Il faut vraiment que je m'entraine à tenir tête à cette têtue "_**


	5. Chapitre 5 )

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis très contente de voir que vous m'avez laissé des commentaires , je me suis fait une joie de les lire . MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Je vous poste donc le chapitre 5 j'espère que vous allez l'apprecier . Bonne fin de week-end .  
Ps . J'espère que j'aurais encore des commentaires :D

Chapitre 5 :

pdv damon 

Le restaurant où je voulais emmener Elena était a 45 minutes de chez elle. Cela fessait 10 minutes que nous roulions quand je me rappelais soudain que je devais tenir Bonnie au courant . _**"oh tant pis trop tard je m'en fou de toute façon je suis pas un ange" . **_Puis je me demandais soudain pourquoi elle ne l'avais pas déjà fait .Je connaissais maintenant bien Bonnie pour savoir qu'elle aurais sûrement appeler au bout de 1 heure sans des nouvelles de Elena . Je pris donc mon téléphone pour voir si elle m'avais appelé . C'était le cas _**. "Mais alors pourquoi n'a t'elle pas appelé Elena directement" **_me demandais-je . je décidais donc de vérifier moi-même peut-être que Bonnie avais appelé Elena mais que celle-ci n'avais pas .

D - Elena tu peux me passer ton téléphone deux petites secondes s'il te plaît ?

E - Pourquoi tu en as un ! fit-elle sans décoller les yeux de la fenêtre .

D - Non enfin si j'en ai un mais il n'a plus de batterie .

E - Ah ok attends je vais te le passer . elle commença à le chercher . elle retourna ses poches de veste : rien , ses poches de jean : rien . Bah, je comprends pas j'était persuader de l'avoir pris avec moi .

D - Moi je t'ai vu le prendre en partant . Elena tu l'as mis où ?

E - Mais d'habitude je le met toujours dans une de mes poches .

D - Bon bah tant pis je pense que tu l'as oublié chez toi tout à l'heure .

E - Oui sûrement . Tu le voulais pourquoi ?

D - heu oh pour réserver des places au resto si jamais mais bon tant pis .

E - ah ok bah espérons qu'il reste des places pour pas qu'on ai fait tout ce chemin pour rien .

D - On est arriver . fis-je Elena tu peux aller réserver toute seule car moi faut que j'aille boire si tu vois ce que je veux dire .

E - Oh... heu oui je vois . Mais tu vas ...

D - Non je ne vais tuer personne je ne le fais plus depuis longtemps . répondis-je en étant légèrement blesser qu'elle puisse encore penser que je tue des gens

E - Désolée d'avoir posé la question . Je vais prendre une table ok ?

D - Oui bien-sûr si jamais il te demande pour le paiement tu dis que ton mari arrive fis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

E - Hahaha très drôle . Bon à tout de suite et dépêche toi car sinon les mecs vont croire que je suis seule fit-elle avec un sourire narquois .

D - Ah tu m'as eu bravo à toute suite et Elena si tu as un problème tu crie ok ?

E - dac .

je partis en courant pour me nourrir puis je pris mon téléphone pour appeler Bonnie . J'étais vraiment devenu trop gentil .

BIP,BIP

B- Damon enfin c'est pas trop tôt tu devait me rappeler mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais j'ai essayer d'appeler Elena et ça a pas répondu elle va bien ?

D - Oui elle va bien . Quand je suis arriver elle était en larmes dans sa chambre parce que Stefan la laisser pour Klaus et en plus de son plein-gré enfin c'est ce qu'il dit . Bon ensuite il y a encore une longue histoire mais là je dois te laisser car je préfère être avec Elena sans vouloir te vexer chère Bonnie aller salut !

Je raccrochais directement car je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y passer la nuit . Je vis une femme passer à 200 mètre de moi je couru la rattraper, lui ordonna de ne pas crier, je but son sang et lui donnais un peu du mien pour qu'elle guérisse ensuite, je l'hypnotisa pour qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien . Je me repartie aussi vite pour aller rejoindre ma princesse .

J'arrivais devant le restaurant et me rendis près du serveur .

D - bonjours je cherche Elena Gilbert je suis avec elle je lui ai dit de prendre une table .

S - bonjours désolé je ne vois pas de qui vous parler . Elle a peut-être réserver à votre nom ?

D - je m'appelle Damon SALVATORE .

S - Je n'ai pas de réservation sous ce nom non plus décrivez-la moi .

D - Elle a des longs cheveux brun des yeux noisette elle est jeune de taille moyenne heu... Elle a une veste noir et un jean .

S - Ce n'est pas la jeune fille derrière avec cet homme ?

D - Quoi? fis-je en me retournant .

Je vis Elena discuter avec un homme un peu plus grand qu'elle avec des cheveux brun des yeux noir et un peu barbe . Elena avait l'air de ne pas avoir trop envie de discuter avec lui mais visiblement elle était coincé entre la table et lui . je me rendis en vitesse (humaine) lui porter secours

D - Elena enfin je t'ai trouver tu n'avais pas réserver de table

E - Oh Damon fit-elle comme soulagée Bah non je n'ai pas eu le temps ce monsieur m'a retenu fit-elle avec un faux sourire

Je m'approchais d'elle et m'adressais à l'homme en question .

D - Et vous êtes ?

? - Ça vous regarde ?

D - Bah à vrai dire non je m'en fou, mais par-contre, je n'aime pas que vous forciez Elena à discuter avec vous .

? - Mais je discute avec qui je veux .

D - Ok bon OUBLIEZ-LA ! fis-je en l'hypnotisant .

? - d'accord au revoir .

D - Ouais c'est ça au revoir .

E - Viens on va prendre une table .

D - Avec plaisir .

Après avoir pris une table, commander nos repas et manger , on discuta un peu de tout et de rien . C'était vraiment une très bonne soirée . Je regardais ma montre et elle affichais 20h55.

D - Et si on allais "payer" fis-je en mimant les guillemets .

E - Oui d'accord tu t'en charge . fit-elle en rigolant .

D - Oui il vaut mieux une femme ne sais pas négocier .

E - Ce n'est pas vrai . Je suis sûre que je serais super forte dans ce domaine .

D - Oh mais toi tu es unique

elle rougit . Ce qui élargit encore plus mon sourire . Elle était belle quand elle rougissait.

E - Je t'attends dans l'auto ok ?

D - Non reste avec moi ?

E - Non c'est ta punition ?

D - Mais pourquoi qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? fis-je avec la fausse moue .

E - Réfléchie . fit-elle

D - Bon ok . Mais fait attention à toi et si jamais tu ...

E - Damon c'est juste le temps que tu "paie " la note . fit-elle en imitant les guillemets

D - Ouais bon à tout de suite .MAIS TU CRIS SI JAMAIS . Lui criais-je

E -ROOH OUI D'ACCORD !

Elle sortie du restaurant . Et moi je partis "payer" la note .

Voilà la fi de ce chapitre . Vous a t-il plût ? Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plaît .  
Et merci a tout les commentaires , ça me fait énormément plaisir .


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde . ;) Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ça m'encourage . Donc je vous poste le chapitre 6 en espérant qu'il vous plaise . Sinon dites ce qui ne vas pas j'accepte toute les critiques et j'accepte encore plus les gentils commentaires :D lol . Donc n'hésitez pas à commenter car ça m'encourage et je poste plus vite après :D lol bon bref voici la suite merci à tout ceux qui me lise et bonne lecture .

Chapitre 6 : 

pdv Elena 

Je sortie du restaurant . C'était vraiment une super soirée une des meilleures avec Damon . Elle avais effacer temporairement les évènements de la journée . Je me dirigeais vers la voiture quand je vis l'homme de tout à l'heure . Je m'apprêtait à faire demi-tour,mais je me rappela soudain que Damon l'avais hypnotiser donc je ne risquais rien . Je passais à côté de lui comme si de rien était quand il m'interpella . j'étais très étonner et j'avais de plus en plus peur .

? - Et ma jolie . Moi aussi j'ai de la verveine .

E - Je ... Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez .

? - Tu es pas mal ! fit-il en me "matant" Je profiterais bien de ce petit moment à nous deux mes les ordres sont les ordres !

E - Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? fis-je avec une voix qui se voulais être dure et ferme .

? - Tu vas me suivre si tu ne veux pas que ton ami ai des ennuis .

E - Ne lui faites rien . répondis-je en prenant peur .

? - Ça c'est toi qui décide . Mais dépêche-toi on a pas toute la soirée .

E - Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

? - J'exécute les ordres c'est tout .

E - Quelles sont les ordres et de qui ?

? - Je ne peut pas te dire je peux seulement te montrer . Si tu ne me suis pas tout de suite je tue ton ami . Tu as trois secondes 1...

J'avais déjà pris ma décision peut importe ce que pouvais me faire cet homme je devais le suivre je ne voulais pas que Damon meurt .

2...

E - Je vous suis .

Il pris mon bras et me tira dans la forêt derrière nous . Je le sentais de plus en plus mal . Visiblement ce n'était pas un vampire puisque il ne courrais pas vite . Ça devait être un simple humain hypnotisé avant d'avoir bénéficier de verveine .Nous pénétrions dans la forêt à l'instant quand quelque chose me propulsa à l'intérieur . Je hurlais toute ma peur .

pdv Damon :

J'était toujours en train de chercher le gars à qui je dois payer cette note quand j'entendis Elena crier . Je paniquais je sortis dehors avec ma vitesse vampirique tant-pis si quelqu'un m'a vu me dis-je .  
Arriver sur le parking ,je ne vis personne pas de Elena , elle avait disparue . Je paniquais . Mon coeur battais à tout rompre ma respiration devint haletante . Je rassemblais le peu de raisonnement qui me restais et écoutais pour essayer de l'entendre respirer et de la retrouver . " Ce restaurant est vraiment super " pas Elena bruit suivant " Maman où est Marina ? " Pas Elena bruit suivant ...D'un coup je l'entendis , je l'entendais respirer mais et murmurer une chose que je n'arrivais pas à entendre. Je me dirigeais donc vers la provenance du bruit en espérant que c'était bien Elena . Le bruit provenais apparemment de la forêt juste derrière le restaurant .

PDV Elena : 

J'avais peur , la seule personne qui me venais en tête était Damon je n'arrêtais pas de prononcer son nom sans doute dans l'espoir qu'il m'entende et qu'il vienne à mon secours. Soudain j'entendis bouger, je rassemblais mes forces et j'ouvris mes yeux mais ce que je vis me fit encore plus crier : Stefan était là et Klaus aussi . Ils tenaient chaqun une fille vraiment amocher par leurs morsures c'était en grande partie la raison de mon hurlement . Klaus souria et s'accroupia près de moi il mis une main sur ma joue et la caressa cela me donna des nausées .

E - Stefan je t'en pris aides-moi ? fis-je avec une voix pleine de supplication .

Il s'accroupia lui aussi et carressa lui aussi ma joue avec un sourire sadique . Ses yeux devinrent rouge et je pus à présent discerner la soif de sang .

K - Du calme Stefan si tu as soif il y a la fille derrière elle tu la bois pas tu sais bien que j'en ai besoins .

S - Bien-sûr je sais ne t'inquète pas .

Il descendis son bras et le positionna sur mes hanches il mis l'autre en dessous de mes jambes et me porta .

E - Laches-moi , ne me touches pas ! dis-je en me débattant .

PDV Damon : 

Je voyais à présent Elena Stefan venais de la prendre dans ses bras ça me répugnais au plus haut point . J'allais me lançer sur lui quand une main se posa sur ma bouche je me retournais et une la grande surpirse de voir Katherina .

Ka - Attends Damon je vais t'aider .

Là c'était vraiment la grande surprise , elle m'aider je devait être en train de rêver . Mais Klaus et Stefan durent l'entendre car il partirent en courant avec Elena dans les bras .

Ka - je prends ce côté toi tu prends l'autre , j'ai une amies sorcière qui à bloquer la sortie de la forêt , ils sont coincée dedans faut juste les trouver avant qu'il tue Elena vite .

D - Je prends mon frère fis-je en courant déjà .

Je lui courais après et c'était beaucoup plus dur que de lui courir après du temps du régime écureuil . Mais le fait de savoir qu'il tenais Elena dans ses bras m'aida beaucoup et je repris de la vitesse . Soudain j'entendis ma belle .

E - Damon... Damon au secours ... Aide-moi .

J'accélérais encore plus . Heureusement que je venais de manger et que Katherine avait boucler la sortis . Stefan arrivais à la fin de la forêt j'avait déjà mon plan . dès qu'il feras demi-tour j'attraperais Elena et ensuite je courrais dans le sens inverse en espérant que Katherine occupe suffisamment Klaus et que sa sorcière n'ai pas bloquer l'accès à moi aussi . Je voyais à présent la fin de la forêt . Je saisi ma chance . Mais sans prévenir , et sans savoir comment...

Alors vos avis ? Trop court ? trop de fautes ? Trop barbant ? Nul lol ? soyez franc . Merci d'avance pour ceux qui vont commenter .


	7. Chapitre 7:

**Coucou alors tout d'abord je tiens a remercier du fond du coeur toute les personnes qui ont commentés ma fic . Merci beaucoup , ça m'a donnée de l'assurance en moi , alors merci beaucoup 3 . Je poste donc le 7ème chapitre en espérant que vous l'apprécierais et qu'il y aura pas mal de review ... ;) . Donc pour avoir la suite plus vite ... review lol . En tout cas merci encore et bonne lecture . **

**Ps :**** Je suis désolée pour les fautes éventuelles qu'il peut y avoir , j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que cela soit le plus français possible mais bon je vais souvent pas mal de fautes d'étourderies . N'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer . **

**Chapitre 7:**

PDV Damon

Mais sans prévenir, et sans savoir comment , Elena tomba des bras de Stefan .Je dut "freiner" à fond ma course sinon j'allais lui passer dessus . Je réussi freiner juste à temps,mais je luis tombais dessus . Heureusement , je me retenais avec mes bras .Je ne l'écrasais pas trop . Elle avait les yeux fermée et j'ai eu peur pendant un instant qu'elle soit évanouie . Mais je l'a vis soudain bouger un oeil , elle n'osait plus bouger . Je ne me fit donc pas prier pour la prendre dans mes bras et partir dans l'autre sens en courant . J'espérais au plus profond de moi que Stefan n'arrive pas à me rattraper car même si j'étais plus fort que lui , là il était , apparemment , au régime sang humain . Et Stefan quand il est dans un régime il le mange à fond... Donc je me doutais bien que je perdais l'avantage .Je baissai rapidement les yeux pour voir comment allait Elena . Ce n'était pas la grande forme . Quoi de plus normal ?

D - Elena c'est moi princesse c'est Damon tu n'a plus rien à craindre tout va bien d'accord je suis là je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal d'accord ? fis-je en courant le plus vite possible .  
E - Damon j'ai peur ! Il avais de la verveine . Il m'a dit qu'il te tuerais . Stefan , Stefan , avec Klaus,m'ont pris,il voulais n'emmener . fit-elle avec des larmes qui commençais à couler le long de sa joue . Elle paniquait , normal .  
D - Ok alors d'abord tu va te calmer fis-je

J'avais envie d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui coulaient avec mon pouce mais je ne pouvais pas car je courais .

D - Elena chuut ne pleures pas princesse tout va bien se passer je t'emmène loin de ça .  
E - Oui d'accord . Damon ne les laisse pas me reprendre .  
D - Bien sûr Elena jamais je ne ferais ça .

J'avais vraiment eu peur je me rendis compte qu'Elena était vraiment la personne la plus importante à mes yeux . Bon je le savais déjà mais bon ...

E - Damon ?  
D - Oui ? fis-je d'un ton que je voulais encore plus doux que prévu .  
E - Merci ,je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier . fit-elle avec un ton très reconnaissant  
D - Elena tu sais très bien que je serais toujours là pour toi . Alors de rien ma princesse .

Je la sentis sourire contre mon torse . Cela me fit sourire à mon tour .Nous arrivions à la sortie de la forêt et j'était heureux car j'avais put en sortir nous étions hors danger . Soudain je vis le type de tout à l'heure celui qui d'après ce que j'avais compris avait forcer Elena à venir là .Elena dut voir mon regard posé sur l'homme inconnu car elle me dit :

E - Damon ne le tue pas s'il te plaît , il a été hypnotisé.  
D - Et alors ? Je m'en tape qu'il a été hypnotisé . Répondis-je en m'emportant .

Elena baissa le regard et cela me fit regretter . Après tout Elena était la victime je n'aurais pas dut m'emporter . Elle n'avait rien fait et moi comme un con j'étais méchant avec elle .

D - Non écoute Elena pardonne moi d'accord . Je... je ne vais pas le tuer mais pourtant il t'a fait du mal alors je ...  
E - Oui mais moi je veux juste rentrer ou m'en aller , je ne veux pas te regarder tuer un homme me coupa t-elle  
D - Tu as raison princesse . On y va et on oublie tout ça d'accord ? fis-je avec un ton joyeux .

D'un coup j'entendis Katherine crier . Et je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seule ,elle venais de m'aider je me devais de faire pareil mais en même temps je ne voulais pas laisser Elena toute seule .

D - Si tu es là c'est grâce à katherine elle m'a aidé pour te récupérer et là...  
E - Vas vite Damon, je comprends t'inquiète pas rien ne va m'arriver .

Je partis à contre-coeur sauvé katherine . Celle-ci était entouré Coincer avec Klaus .

D - Klaus laisse là partir et je te donne Elena .  
K - Ahahahahaha très drôle Damon . Je sais très bien que tu l'aime et que tu ne l'échangerais jamais contre cette gârce .  
D -Suis-moi est tu verra elle est à la sortie de la forêt . Et si je l'échangerais car j'aime katherine plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre .  
K - Je ne te crois pas .  
D - Je te jure que Katherine est mon unique amour . S'il te plaît , crois moi .Je ne te mens pas , je ne vaux pas que tu lui fasse du mal . Pour appuie solide dit toi que tu l'a dans tes bras , tu me suis je te passe Elena et toi tu me rends Katherine . Marché conclu ? fis-je avec un regard convainquant.  
K - Je... Ok mais si tu tente quoi que ce soit je te jure que ...  
D - Oui aller viens .

Mon plan avais marcher à merveille . Nous étions arriver à la fin de la forêt et il voyais bien que Elena était là .

K - Pourquoi elle ne s'enfuie pas ? fit-il suspicieux

D - Car je l'ai hypnotisée . Je voulus faire comprendre à Elena que la forêt était ensorceler alors je rajouta . Aller Klaus de quoi tu as peur ? Si jamais je ne te donne pas Elena tu pourra nous pourchasser et tu sais très bien que nous courons moins vite que toi .

K -Heu... Oui tu as raison mais Elena d'abord .  
D - Non hors de question . Tu me donne Katherine et après je te passe Elena .  
K - Non .  
D - Moi je n'ai pas confiance en toi et si tu te barres avec Elena et Katherine je n'ai aucune chance de te rattraper par contre si moi je me barre avec Elena et Katherine , tu vas nous rattraper à coup sûr ...

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre , alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez-moi des review s'il vous plaît . Ca m'aide à poster encore plus vite :D ;)_


	8. Chapitre 8 :

Coucou tout le monde, merci au deux commentaires que j'ai reçu c'est très gentil de m'avoir laisser un petit com'. Merciiiiiii

PDV Damon :

K -Heu... Oui tu as raison mais Elena d'abord .  
D - Non hors de question . Tu me donne Katherine et après je te passe Elena .  
K - Non .  
D - Moi je n'ai pas confiance en toi et si tu te barres avec Elena et Katherine je n'ai aucune chance de te rattraper par contre si moi je me barre avec Elena et Katherine , tu vas nous rattraper à coup sûr ...  
K - Bon OK tu as raison .

Il jeta Katherine sur moi et nous courûmes vers la sortie de la forêt , Klaus n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre que nous étions déjà dehors .

K - Donne-moi Elena .  
D - Non bon aller à la prochaine . Fis-je en rigolant et prenant Elena dans mes bras .  
K - Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça espèce de gamin ...

Il avais avancer , et là il se rendis compte qu'il ne pouvais pas sortir . Il était bloquer . Je vis son regard passer de l'incompréhension , au dégoût , pour ensuite finir par un regard remplie de haine .

K - TU VAS VOIR UN JOUR JE VAIS T'AVOIR TOI ,CETTE SALETER DE PETROVA ET SON DOUBLE TU VAS VOIR TU NE PAIE RIEN POUR ATTENDRE. Il s'en alla . sans doute pour rejoindre Stefan .

PDV Katherine :

Nous commençons déjà partir . Damon avait Elena dans ses bras . Il l'aimais vraiment . J'étais très reconnaissante du geste de Damon . Il venait de me sauver la vie . Je comptais bien traîner dans le coin pour quelque temps , histoire de protéger ma descendante . Même si je ne l'aimais pas trop je devais bien admettre qu'elle était en quelque sorte de ma famille et que j'étais bien obligé de faire ça. Ça m'énervais au plus haut point, mais bon. Mais là à cet instant , en voyant Elena dans les bras de mon ancien amant , cela me fit quelque chose d'étrange _**" Ah non Katherina je t'interdis d"éprouver de jalousie. **__**Après tout, tu es une manipulatrice égoïste tu ne peux pas ressentir ce genre de chose "**_ fit la petite voix dans ma tête qui me guidais tout le temps . Je décidais donc de les laisser et de partir rejoindre mon ami sorcière et de mettre à profit mon deuxième plan .

Ka - Bon moi je vous laisse je pars par-là ! fis-je  
D - Je... Bon ok comme tu veux . répondit Damon . Et oh Katherine ?  
Ka - Oui ?  
D - Merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie fit-il en montrant ma descendante endormie dans ses bras elle était mignonne comme ça .  
Ka - De rien . répondis-je simplement . Je ne pouvais pas lui en dire plus pour l'instant .

PDV Damon :

Katherine venais de partir et Elena venais de s'endormir dans mes bras . J'aurais voulu qu'elle s'endorme dans mes bras dans un lit bien au chaud mais il fallait encore rentrer . Cette soirée avait été en tout point émouvante et éprouvante . Je pouvais donc comprendre que ma princesse soit énormément fatiguée . C'était normal . Je fessait donc demi-tour et partis rejoindre la voiture qui était juste en face toujours garé sur le parking du restaurant . Je commençais déjà à fouiller les poches de ma princesse pour chercher les clefs de la voiture mais je ne l'ai trouva pas pourtant j'étais sûr de lui avoir rendu tout à l'heure ! Je fouillais donc dans les miennes mais non , toujours pas de clefs . je refouillais les poches de Elena mais je ne l'ai trouva toujours pas . Ni dans les miennes . Et là , "surprise " , la voiture n'était plus là , elle avait disparue .

D - Non mais c'est pas vrai cette soirée est vraiment pas chanceuse .

Je venais de dire ça à haute voix et j'avais réveiller Elena ...

Alors je suis vraiment désolée les amis mais ce chapitre est très petit ! je ne peux pas le rallonger car sinon c'est le prochain qui sera petit et après ce sera tout décaler vraiment désolée ! mais pour me faire pardonnée je vous posterais la suite demain !:) voila en tout cas bonne mini lecture


	9. Chapitre 9 :

_Coucou tout le monde. Alors comme je vous l'avais promis, je viens poster la suite rapidement. J'espère qu'elle vous plairas et que vous laisserez des review. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes je sais qu'il doit y en avoir mais je fait de mon mieux. En tout cas bonne lecture à tous. N'oubliez pas les review lol. _

**_PS. DURANT TOUTE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE, JE NE POURRAIS PAS POSTER LA SUITE NI MÊME ME CONNECTER SUR CE SIT. DONC POUR LA SUITE IL FAUDRA PATIENTER, MAIS BON JE VAIS PEUT-ÊTRE ENCORE POSTER MERCREDI OU JEUDI. VOILà MERCI DE VOTRE ATTENTION BONNE LECTURE._**

**chapitre 10 : **

Puisque Elena était réveiller j'en profita pour posée la question idiote à Elena

D - Elena tu as mis où la voiture ?

E - De quoi je l'ai mis où ?Je ne l'ai pas bouger ! fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

D - Elena tu l'avais boucler ?

E - Bah oui bien-sûr

D - Et c'est toi qui avais les clefs ?

E - Oui je les avaient . M**** elles ont dût tomber tout à l'heure quand le type m'a emmener.

D - Oui je crois que tu as deviné

E - Oh non c'est pas vrai mais je suis vraiment idiote , purée mais je suis vraiment nulle tu devrais vraiment me laisser tomber tu vas avoir de gros...

D -Non mais Elena tu vas arrêter ? Tu es la meilleur fille que je connaisse alors arrête de dire que tu es plus ce n'est pas de ta faute .

E - Tu es gentil Damon plus que tu ne veux le faire croire .

D - Ouais bon maintenant on a une deuxième question à se poser : Comment on rentre ?

E - Oh mon dieu j'en sais rien et en plus je suis très fatiguée . C'est à croire que je porte malheur ce soir .

D - Hey ben on à plus qu'a rentrer à pied .

E - Rrroh non ! Bon bah pose moi parterre je vais marcher un peu .

D - Pourquoi tu n'es pas bien dans mes bras ?

E - Si mais je veux pas que tu fasse tout le chemin tout seul à me porter . Aller Damon lâches moi . fit-elle avec un beau sourire

D - Comme tu veux princesse .

Je la lâchais . Nous quittâmes le parking et on arriva sur la route . Soudain je vis la voiture de Elena plus loin sur le côté . Je repris donc Elena sur mon dos à vitesse vampirique et je courais vers la voiture de peur que quelqu'un ne reparte avec .

E - Daaaaaamooon Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit-elle en criant car le vent nous venais dans les oreille à cause de ma vitesse .

D - La voiture .

J'arrivais enfin juste à côté et j'était très content car il n'y avais plus personne . Je déposais Elena devant et je fouillais la voiture par précaution . Personne .

D - Tiens c'est bon tu peux monter fis-je en ouvrant la portière du côté passager .

E - Mais je vais conduire .

D - Non tu m'as dit que tu était fatiguée , alors repose toi ! fis-je fière de l'avoir piéger sur ce coup-là .

E - Oh bon d'accord . Et Damon ?

D - Oui quoi ?

E - Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là pour moi .

D- De rien ma princesse . C'était ce genre de phrase qui me donnais envie de dire "Je t'aime" avec mais bon je m'abstenais à chaque fois .

Je me dirigeais vers le côté conducteur . La clef était encore posé sur le tableau de bord . Je démarrais . Soudain encore un autre problème de la soirée . Ça ne se finirais donc jamais . Je me tournais vers Elena avec le regard grave .

D - Elena, on a un troisième problème .

E - Oh non mais c'est pas vrai . Qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore ? fit-elle agacée .

D - La voiture refuse de démarrer .

E - Hey me*** tiens . Et moi j'y connais rien en mécanique et mon portable a plus de batterie et toi ?

D - Je n'ai pas de réseau fis-je en regardant mon téléphone . Mais je me débrouille en mécanique t'inquiètes pas princesse je vais voir ce que je peux faire .

Je sortis et là je vis au loin une silhouette . Je me dirigeai déjà vers Elena pour la prendre et m'en allé par simple précaution quand je me rendis compte que cette silhouette n'était rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire humain . Je devais être très fatigué car je ne faisais même plus la différence entre un humain ou un vampire . Là , à l'instant je serais bien allé me coucher à côté de Elena . Dans la voiture tant-pis mais bon on pouvais pas rester là et puis il faisait un peu froid ... "**_pas de bol "_** " **_Bon aller Damon au boulot "_** Mais juste avant de me mettre au boulot il fallait que j'essaye de me souvenir de toutes les bases . Et vu que cela datais un peu je mis un certains temps à retrouver quelque notions . J'ouvris le capot de la voiture pour essayer de me rappeler de quelque trucs mais rien , rien ne me revenais et je ne voulais pas passé pour un inculte au yeux de Elena . Je voulais qu'elle voit que je sais tout faire comme saint-Stefan qui ne l'est plus trop d'ailleurs . Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire pour qu'Elena m'apprécie encore plus mais bon ça c'était juste un rêve personnelle car je sais très bien que je serais toujours le second choix . Ce seras toujours Stefan . Cette phrase je l'a connaissait par coeur . Et à chaque fois que Elena l'a prononçait , C'était comme un pieu en plein coeur . Mais au final j'étais et je resterais toujours là pour elle ...

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plût. En tout cas je posterais la suite rapidement. Laisser des review please. J'en ai pas beaucoup et j'aime les lire ( comme tout le monde ) donc voilà.Ah oui si quelqu'un tiens ou aimerais être prévenu quand la suite seras poster je peut le faire donc n'hesitez pas à me laisser une review pour me le dire. Aller bonne journée à tous. à bientôt...


	10. Chapitre 10 :

_Voici le chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **Merci à **_**Virginie06**_** pour ces gentilles reviews elles me font très te répondre, les beaux moments Delena ne sont pas encore pour tout de suite mais tu en auras quand même quelqu'un. J'espère que tu ne te lasse pas trop de ma fic', le début est peut-être un peu barbant... :/** . Pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à mettre des review, même si c'est pour critiquer. _

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**PDV Damon :**

J'avais finis par me souvenir des quelques trucs que j'avais appris il y a cinq ans . J'avais encore du mal à voir où était le problème . J'avais déjà vérifié, ce n'était pas un problème d'essence ni de batterie faible . Je cherchais donc à présent le seul endroit qu'il restais : le capot . Je savais que Elena était à l'intérieur et qu'elle devait sûrement avoir froid car il n'y avait pas de chauffage étant donnée que j'étais après le moteur je lui avais demandé d'arrêter la voiture . Je décidais donc d'aller voir si elle allait bien juste histoire de repousser ma tâche.

D - Ça va tu n'as pas trop froid ?  
E - Non ne t'inquiète pas ça va très bien . fit-elle avec un sourire .  
D - Tu es sûr car tu dois avoir froid ?  
E - Damon ! Arrête d'en faire trop pour moi . Je vais très bien d'accord ?  
D - Oui nan mais je sais mais c'est que ... Après ça tu devrais être un peu choquer ou avoir froid ou peut-être que tu as de la fièvre viens-voir fis-je en commençant à vérifier ?  
E - Non , non ,non je vais très bien Damon . Alors vas réparer la voiture si tu y arrives sinon on va rentrer à pied d'accord ?  
D - Oui si tu veux . Mais si tu as un quelconque problème tu m'appelle !  
E - Si ça peut te rassurer .

Sur-ce je repartis en direction du moteur , il était encore chaud et je retirais vite ma veste pour ne pas la tacher "**_ ou plutôt pour être plus sexy devant Elena _**" pensais-je avec un sourire en coin . J'étais avec un t-shirt devant ma belle . je suis vraiment désespéré pour essayer de la draguer avec ça . "**_P_**_**ff**_**_ tu crains Damon _**" . Et hop je me mis au boulot ...

**PDV Elena :**

Damon était en train de réparer la voiture . Visiblement il savait faire . Il venais d'enlever sa veste et je le trouvais super sexy . Il était tellement concentrer sur la mécano qu'il n'avait pas remarquer que j'étais en train de le mater . "**_Rrroh Elena mais arrête si il s'en rend compte, il va te le faire remarquer toute la nuit _**" pensais-je . J'étais pas très gentille de le "mater" au lieu de l'aider . "**_Surtout que je suis avec Stefan et que c'est lui que j'aime_**" fit la petite voix dans ma tête qui parlait souvent à ma place . "**_Mais Damon à toujours été là pour toi il n'est jamais partis pas comme Stefan et en plus il t'aime je crois _**. " fit une autre voix . Ça m'énervais réellement car d'un côté je voulais retrouver Stefan et pas Stefan le boucher mais MON Stefan . Celui qu'il était à notre rencontre , mais d'un autre côté je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je devrais peut-être le laisser partir puisque c'est ce qu'il veux . Mais une chose est sûre , je ne pouvais pas tout lâcher et dire à Damon que j'avais peut-être des sentiments pour lui ."**_ Bon d'accord pas peut-être , j'ai des sentiment pour lui _**". me corrigeais-je . Et puis je ne pouvais pas lui avouer car ça lui ferais beaucoup plus de mal . Il avait déjà assez souffert à cause de moi . Il ne devrait même pas être vers moi , je lui portais malheur et ça me rongeais de l'intérieur car Damon me protège toujours il est toujours à mes côté il a encaisser à chaque fois qu'il m'a vu avec Stefan et pour retrouver Stefan la première fois et cette fois-ci, il m'a aidé , il l'a fait pourtant il aurait pu dire qu'il ne voulait pas m'aider et ainsi il m'aurais eu a lui tout seul sans Stefan mais au final c'est ça qui monterait l'humanité de Damon . Même si il ne veux pas l'admettre , Damon aime son frère . Et je pense qu'il l'aimera toujours . Souvent il a menacé de tuer Stefan , mais à chaque fois il ne l'a pas fait alors qu'il peut il est assez fort pour ça . Même la fois où Stefan et moi l'avons trahis ( quand on a ouvert la tombe à son père ...), il n'a pas tuer Stefan il ne lui a rien fait . Damon est super il est génial je...

D - OOh Elena ? fit Damon qui venait d'ouvrir ma portière . Visiblement j'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu .  
E - Hein... que ... Quoi ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il rigola , il fit son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant . A cet instant il était magnifique . Il avait les yeux pétillants et il me regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux . _"__**Oulala Elena arrête de le mater il va s'en rendre compte là !**_"

D - Elena pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça fit-il en souriant encore plus .  
E - Je... Excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, tu voulais quoi ? fis-je en changeant de conversation  
D - hum tu ne t'en tira pas comme ça . Je t'ai demandé de démarrer la voiture pour voir si elle marchait et j'ai vu que tu ne bougeais pas . Alors je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais.  
E - Je... ah ok !  
D - cela ne répond pas à ma question .  
E - Tu as finis ? fis-je pour changer de conversation .  
D - Non je ne sais pas si ça marche .  
E - Tu as besoins d'aide ?  
D - Non ça sert car tu es une fille. Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
E - Pff tu n'es qu'un macho  
D - Bon très bien, alors viens faire à ma place et je te regarde.  
E - D'accord tu vas voir, je vais y arriver.

Je m'empressais de sortir de la voiture et partis rejoindre le capot. Damon me suivit en rigolant. J'avais le moteur sous les yeux et je ne trouvais même pas le truc pour mettre le lave glace. Je compris que j'étais incapable de réparer ma voiture puisque je ne savais même pas quel était le problème.

D - Ça va, tu t'en sort bien ? Fit-il en rigolant  
E - Ahahahaha, très drôle Damon, mais patience, je vais y arriver.  
D - C'est ce qu'on verra, mais en attendant je peux t'aider si tu veux !  
E - Non c'est bon, je vais y arrivée. M'empressais-je de répondre . Je ne voulais pas qu'il vois que je suis harchi nulle .  
D - Bon bah comme tu veux. Fit-il en souriant.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à sa remarque désopilante. Cela faisait une demi-heure que j'étais concentrée sur la réparation de ma voiture et je perdais de plus-en-plus patience, je n'y connaissais rien. Je pris donc la décision de demander de l'aide à Damon le pro'.

E - Bon ça suffit, j'en ai marre. je veux bien que tu m'aide.  
D - Ah vraiment ? Tu as perdu patience ? Répond dit-il avec le grand sourire.  
E - Aller s'il te plaît, aide moi, ou je rentre à pied.  
D - Bon ok. Vas attendre dans la voiture.  
E - Ok comme tu veux

Cinq minutes après être rentrée dans la voiture, je sombras dans un profond sommeil...

Alors commentaires...? Peut-être trop de fautes... ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

**PS : JE NE SAIS PAS SI JE L'AI DEJA DIT, MAIS LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE, JE NE SUIS PAS LA, DONC JE NE VAIS POSTER AUCUN CHAPITRE. **


	11. chapitre 11:

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis désolée de n'avoir rien posté depuis très longtemps mais j'ai eu un problème avec ce sit ( j'avais plus mon mot de passe ) et ensuite j'ai eu des "complications familiales". J'espère cependant que cette fiction vous interesse encore et que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne journée et bonne lecture.**

**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui commente et à tout ceux qui lisent. Merci beaucoup à ****_Virginie06_**** pour tout ses commentaire qui sont toujours très agréable à lire. Pour te répondre je pense que les moments delena ne vont pas tarder et re-mercii beaucoup. ;D **

**Chapitre 11 :**

PDV Damon :

J'avais en fin trouver le fameux problème qui embêtais . Je souria en repensa à Elena qui pensait qu'elle arriverais à reparer la voiture . Et elle ne l'avais même pas touché . C'était très ironique comme situation .  
Je venais de finir de reparer la voiture de Elena. J'allais rentrer dans la voiture quand je vis que ma princesse dormait profondément . Elle était tellement belle comme ça . A cet instant , j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais bon je savais qu'elle le prendrais mal . j'ouvris donc la portière et me glissa dans la voiture . Je pris ma veste et la déposait sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle ai froid . Et je démarrai . Direction la maison de Elena . Je regardais l'heure afficher sur le cadrant et il affichais 23h00 . Je me dis que la soirée était passée à une vitessse folle . Cette soirée avait été super (juste au resto avec Elena et tout de suite ) mais en même temps il y avais eu beaucoup de mauvaise surprises . Je savais que Elena aimais Stefan et que j'étais juste un ami pour elle et ça commençais sérieusement à me prendre la tête . Mais bon visiblement elle tenais suffisamment à moi car c'est mon nom qu'elle avais prononcer tout à l'heure . Elena gémit et se retourna elle posa sa main sur la mienne qui était sur le levier de vitesse . J'était heureux intérieurement mais en même temps j'étais déçu qu'elle le fasse inconsciemment ...

25 minutes plus tard :

Je venais d'arriver devant chez Elena . Je n'entendis pas jeremy , j'en déduisis qu'il était déjà partis . Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeais vers la portière du côté passager . Elle dormait vraiment profondément car même le bruit des portes ne l'avait pas réveillé . Je l'a pris donc dans mes bras . J'en passais un sous les jambes et l'autre dans le dos . Elle se colla encore plus contre mon torse comme tout à l'heure . Visiblement, elle n'était pas mécontente d'être dans mes bras puisque elle gémit et souria . Je souriais à mon tour . Arriver devant la porte , un autre problème se posa ( comme d'hab' j'avais l'habitude maintenant) : Comment ouvrir la porte sans la clef . Je pris donc la décision,à contre-coeur , de réveiller ma belle endormis .

D - Elena ... ?  
E - ... hum ...  
D - Elena réveille toi ma belle .  
E - ...  
D - Aller debout ! fis-je en la secouant un peu .

elle ouvrit un oeil . "**_c'est déjà un début_**" puis un deuxième et là elle dût comprendre qu'elle était dans mes bras puisque elle ouvra la bouche et commença déjà à se débattre .

E - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel .? fit-elle très étonner . Pose moi s'il te plaît Damon !  
D - Visiblement tu était pas si mal tout-à-l'heure ! fis-je avec un sourire suspect .  
E - QUOI ? Q'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
D - Hum je te le dirais si tu reste dans mes bras !  
E - Hors de question , pose-moi .  
D - Roooooh t'es chiante . Fis-je en la déposant délicatement .  
E - Hey oh ,c'est qui qui ma réveiller ?  
D - Bah j'aurais pas dût.  
E - Bon bref pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?  
D - Je ne sais pas où sont les clefs ! Je t'aurais bien fouiller mais bon je pense que tu n'aurais pas trop apprécier . fis-je avec un clin-d'oeil .  
E - Pff n'importe quoi ! Bon les clefs sont dans ma poche . Elle les trouva rapidement et ouvrit la porte .

Elle passa la porte et alluma la lumière. Elle me fit entré. Sa maison était étrangement silencieuse. Je montai directement à l'étage pour rejoindre la chambre de Elena.

E - HEY FAIT COMME CHEZ TOI SURTOUT TE GÈNE PAS ! Fit-elle avec ironie.  
D - Ok pas de soucis répondis-je.

PDV Elena :

Pas sitôt arrivé que Damon partait déjà dans ma chambre. Je le rattrapais en courant pour ne pas qu'il touche à mes affaires. Je montais les marches deux-à-deux et j'arrivais dans ma chambre. "Surprise" Damon n'y était pas. "Mais ou est-il encore passé celui-là".

E - Damon tu es où ?  
D - ...  
E - Aller réponds ce n'est pas drôle.  
D - ...

Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Je me demandais pourquoi il ne me répondais pas. D'habitude il ne me fessait jamais peur plus de dix minutes . remarque là ça fessait cinq minutes seulement . Je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était et allais m'allonger sur mon lit . Après tout je me dis qu'un Damon qui n'embêterais pas ce ne serais pas un Damon. Alors je j'attendais bien sagement que monsieur daigne bien montrer le bout de son nez .

E - Bon aller Damon c'est bon cette fois viens .  
D - Bouh fit-il en sortant de sous mon lit . Alors tu t'es inquiéter ?  
E - Non pas du tout je savais que tu fessait exprès je ne suis pas bête je te connais bien maintenant .  
D - Mouais bon on fais quoi ?  
E - MOI je dors je suis super fatiguée .  
D - Ok j'ai compris tu vas m'envoyé sur le canapé . Fit-il avec un ton déçu et à peine énerver.  
E - Mais non , j'ai jamais dit ça tu peux rester avec moi .

Justement je voulais qu'il reste avec moi je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras .

D - Vraiment ?  
E - Oui vraiment . Je vais vite me lavée tu ne touche à rien et tu m'attends .  
D - Si tu veux pour gagner du temps je peux venir avec toi . fit-il fière de sa blague . Ah je vous jure celui-là . Je réfléchie et pris une décision pas habituelle ...

Voilà c'était le chapitre ... lool Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

J'ai essayer de vérifier si il y avait pas trop de fautes et donc j'espère qu'il y en pas tellement n'en prenez pas trop compte s'il vous plaît et aussi les lecteur invisible laissez un commentaire ça va vite et c'est très encourageant.


End file.
